Tracking one's score can distract a player and lead to misery. Golfers spend their hard earned money to do something that they should enjoy. Yet so many golfers leave the course miserable. Often, scoring is the culprit. Scores have a tendency to separate golfers. The constant reminder of past shortcomings as displayed on a scorecard leads to avoidable mistakes. Discontent over a prior hole, distracts a golfer. The reminder of past performance interferes with fellowship among a group of golfers. Past scores often negatively influence play on the next holes. Golfers troubled by their prior performance may take risks in an effort to save a stroke. Distraction by prior performance can compromise a golfer's mechanics.
To be generally aware of score is fine. However, it can be liberating and spiritual to play without feeling accountable. The outdoors is a reinvigorating environment. Focusing on results takes away from the moment.
Concomitantly, a score is a good measure of performance. Often, one or more golfers in a group will insist on scoring.
What is needed is a means and method of keeping score without reminding golfers of their scores on prior holes throughout a round of play.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.